Don't Take The Girl
by samx5453
Summary: Twilight meets Tim McGraw. One shot NO lemons.


_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

"Grandpas, tell me again how they met?"

I watched from the doorway out of sight as Charlie sat down on the floor and Carlisle leaned down and kissed Edward Jr. on top of the head before he closed the photo album and started telling the story of how I met his father. "Well your dad was about eight years old when I decided to take him fishing for the first time. As we were leaving the house I saw this cute little girl who I knew to be Bella Swan walking towards the lake with a fishing rod in her hands. Of course when I looked down at your dad he was not happy about me asking her to join us. He begged me to just pass her by or call any of his friends to come with us if I insisted someone else come. I, of course, refused and told him no and joked that one day I would be the one begging him to go somewhere without a girl."

"Why did you let her go with you she's a girl and they are gross?"

Carlisle cleared his throat while laughing. "Well as you know your mom isn't the most graceful person so I knew her from all of her accidents at the hospital and since we lived in a small town I also knew that she lived with just her dad who worked during the day at the police station. Since we were all going to the same place to do the same thing I figured that we could all benefit from each others company."

"Did they always get along after that day?"

I covered my mouth to keep from being heard but my dad was so loud I was sure he would have masked my own laugh. "No buddy. They fought like cats and dogs from the very first time they met. When I got home from work that day I saw three very muddy people walking towards my house. I was beyond surprised to find out that Bella was one of them." Carlisle took over from there, "Yes, Edward became jealous because Bella was catching more fish than him and he pushed her in. I guess he didn't count on her grabbing him as she fell so I then had to jump in to get them both out of the water."

"When did they realize they loved each other?"

"You know more about that night than I do Charlie."

I closed my eyes remembering that night as my dad told my son about it. "Well it was the night after their high school graduation and your dad was taking her out on a date. They had been together for about two months by this time. Anyways they went out to dinner and then to the movies on their way to his car they walked passed an alley and some guy reached out and grabbed your mom and held a gun to her. Of course she panicked and so did your dad. When the man asked for his wallet he threw everything he had at him; his wallet, jewelry, even the keys to his brand new car he got as a graduation gift. When the police got there they separated them to get all of the information, which didn't sit well with your dad.

When I got there he was yelling that he wanted to see her but the police wouldn't let him in the room. I signed the necessary paper work for your mom to be released since she wasn't legally an adult yet. As soon as she was out of that room she ran straight to him. She didn't even glance my way as she ran right passed me. That was the first time I ever heard either of them say they loved the other and I later found out that it was the first time either of them had ever said it."

Just remembering how close we were to being separated that day sent shivers down my spine. I spent that whole night in Edward's arms. When they tried to get Edward to go home and leave my side that I night I screamed. Eventually we convinced my dad to let him stay with me. I came back to reality and lifted my foot to step into the doorway when I heard Edward clear his throat stopping me. "It was the first time but far from the last." I heard his footsteps as he walked further into the room towards our son.

"Were you ever that scared of losing mom again?"

Edward sighed and I tried to imagine the painful look on his face. "Unfortunately buddy I did, but I was so confused because the happiest day of my life was quickly becoming the worst day of my life."

"But you always say the happiest day of your life is when I was born."

I could see Edward's shadow nodding before he spoke. "It is but that was also a very scary day for me. You see when you were born you were healthy and perfect but your mom was really sick and they were worried about her. After you were born we were both taken out of the room while the doctors tried to fix your mom."

"What did you do?"

"You know how Grandma takes you to church every Sunday?" I assumed E.J. nodded because Edward continued. "Well I used to go with her also but when I got older I quit but on that day I went to the church in the hospital and I prayed that you both would be ok. After I prayed I spent every second I could with you. I knew that your mother would have wanted to spend every second with you after you were born but she couldn't, so I stayed with you. Of course they finally got her better and we eventually came home as a happy family."

I looked behind me where I saw Whitney, the little girl who lives next door, come up to our door. I went and answered it before she had the chance to knock. "Hello Whitney, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She had her hands behind her back and she was grinding the tip of her right foot into the ground. "I was wondering if E.J. could come over and play. Tommy, Robert, and Jeff all went to the park and left me behind. Mom said that I could see if E.J. was still home."

I looked between her and the boys in the living room before I nodded. "Wait here while I go get him."

I knocked on the door frame before crossing the room and sitting on Edward's lap. "E.J. you have a friend here to play with you." He immediately jumped up from the floor and ran to the front hall where he ran into Whitney. After a few moments he came back in the room with Whitney close on his tail. "Come on E.J. let's go play in the tree house." He tilted his head and I immediately recognized the look on his face as the same one Edward once gave Carlisle. "Mom, Dad?" I bit my bottom lip as he wined. Edward kissed my forehead before speaking.

"Go E.J. you might be surprised how much you will miss these days when she no longer wants to hangout with you."

I jabbed him in the gut, but no body noticed, as I looked over my shoulder to look into his eyes. I was about to kiss him before our son interrupted us, "I get it dad!" I almost cried when I looked at my son reach out and take Whitney's hand in his and walked her out of the backdoor towards the tree house. "Now Whitney just because I am hanging out with you today does not mean I am going to marry you." "GROSS! What are you talking about I just want someone to play with not get married to! Where would you get an idea like that?"

He looked back over his shoulder at us watching him walk away, "It's a long story." I spun so that I was facing Edward. "It's not nearly long enough." "I agree Mrs. Cullen." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck before our lips connected. The kiss was quick and soft but still contained so much passion that I knew he still loves me as much as I love him.


End file.
